


wet petals

by 21tales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, birthday fic, yukie is a bastard pt 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21tales/pseuds/21tales
Summary: heavy rains can ruin your birthday. unless you have a very strange girlfriend.for haikyuu girls week day 8: birthday
Relationships: Shirofuku Yukie/Suzumeda Kaori
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Girls Week 2020





	wet petals

**Author's Note:**

> part of my "i can't stop thinking about shirofuku yukie" brainrot

Having your birthday in early July and having lived almost all your life in Tokyo, there has always been the probability of the rain ruining your special day and Kaori has always known this. This time, however, what especially sucks is that her girlfriend can’t make it despite being in the same city for once, because her dream job just happened to schedule an interview on the same day as Kaori was once born twenty-three years ago. 

So Kaori spends her day on her laptop, skimming through articles that are due for review, and sighing longingly at the sight of heavy downpour beyond her bedroom window, taking in the deep scent of the rain every time she breathes in. Even the otherwise-busy street below her apartment is empty, with only the occasional sound of a car passing over the wet asphalt.

The sun starts to set and Kaori hopes, at least, that Yukie got the job. Maybe they could celebrate tomorrow, if the skies grew a little kinder.

It is almost seven in the evening when Kaori finally decides to leave her desk and head to take a long, warm bath for her sore muscles, when her phone suddenly rings. Kaori nearly stumbles on air when she sees it’s Yukie, scrambling for the phone.

“Hey,” she says, trying to sound casual, like she hasn’t been waiting for news all day. She’s met with the sound of rain and someone panting very heavily.

“I’m outside,” a voice says on the other end through the sound of violent downpour. The breathlessness in said voice doesn’t sound a lot like Yukie.

“What.”

“The window. Look. Outside.” 

Kaori frowns. Surely, Yukie should be  _ any  _ place but here. She should be at the interview, or if she’s done with it, she should’ve taken the train back home before the rain got worse. She could’ve called Kaori to tell her about the interview later, in the warmth and dryness of her own apartment. Surely, Yukie isn’t stupid enough to come all the way to Kaori’s place in this terrible weather, where there is not a single soul in sight. Surely, Yukie is patient enough to wait for a proper friggin’ time to—

Nope. Just like she said on the phone, Yukie is right outside. Kaori gapes at her through the window, not knowing whether to fight the frustration and annoyance in her at the sight of Yukie (drenched) standing on the footpath across the street in her long, expensive, for-interviews-only coat (also drenched), holding what seems to be a bouquet of flowers (all of them drenched, probably; Kaori can’t get a proper view of them.)

Yukie’s eyes light up when she sees Kaori. She raises the bouquet of flowers, still holding the phone against her ear. “Happy birthday!” She says in between her gasps. “I made it!” She then bends down, taking a moment to catch up on her breath.

Kaori closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. While doing so, she promises to herself that she will not lash out. Yukie may or may not have good reason for being here. It’s probably all fine.

Opening her eyes and gathering her composure, Kaori says into the phone, “What are you doing here.”

“I wanted to see my girlfriend on her birthday.”

“But it’s coming down pretty hard.”

Yukie laughs and gestures to her entire self. “I can tell!”

She’s been in the rain for a long time, Kaori can tell as much. And the fact that she’s still out of breath means that she ran all the way here, in the downpour. True, the office she was supposed to go to wasn’t too far from Kaori’s place, but it was far enough for any person with common sense to decide not to cover on foot during heavy rain.

“Let me rephrase,” Kaori says calmly. “What are you doing here in the rain?”

“Celebrating my girlfriend’s birthday.”

“What about the job?” Kaori’s voice is reaching a higher pitch, despite her restraint.

At the mention of the interview, Yukie smiles a smile bigger than what her ever-unimpressed eyes allow. She looks pretty happy, so Kaori anticipates good news. 

“I didn’t get it.”

“Oh.” Kaori can spend the entire day wondering why Yukie is the way she is, but that would take her nowhere. She takes in another deep breath, choosing to focus on the matter at hand. “You should’ve gone home, then.”

“How would I have seen you if I went back home?”

“We could’ve met tomorrow. You could’ve just called.”

“There’s no fun in meeting a day later,” Yukie says. “Also, my phone is dying so I had to save the battery till the last moment.” She brings her phone down to look at the screen. “2 percent!”

Kaori pauses. Okay, she can perhaps get behind  _ that _ but not anything else about this whole situation. “If you wanted to celebrate my birthday so bad, I could’ve just picked you up.”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“So you could’ve just gotten a cab.”

“Kaori.” Yukie shakes her head. “You know how I feel about cabs.”

“No, I don’t!” Kaori has given up on all her vocal restraints at this point. “Because you never explain!”

Yukie smiles and shifts her weight from one feet to another, clearly ignoring what Kaori said. “I love you,” she sing-songs.

Kaori groans. She’s always tried very hard not to fall for this ‘cute’ stunt (and has always failed) because she could never let Yukie know that it works, so she looks away to gather her thoughts. She doesn’t even want to ask where Yukie got those flowers from at this time. Probably terrified a poor shop-owner and haggled them into getting their most expensive bouquet, which is now wet and withered. Yukie is usually very composed but she can be a little over-the-top when she’s excited. Take, for example, her presence in one of the heaviest rains of the season.

“I was thinking long and hard about what we should do for today,” Yukie says, sounding a little calmer. She seems to have caught up on her breath. 

Kaori leans forwards against the window, trying to get a good look at her. “Hm?”   


“I thought for sure that once my interview was over, we could go somewhere. But now that it’s raining I had to improv—”

Yukie’s voice on-call cuts off. The red-head doesn’t seem to realise it because Kaori can still see her speaking into the phone. Kaori waits for her as she takes her time, probably explaining in detail about how she decided on coming over to Kaori’s, details Kaori cannot hear at the moment. Kaori puts her phone away and rests her chin on her hand, waiting for Yukie to notice what’s going on. 

After a while, probably realising that there has been no response from Kaori, Yukie brings her phone away from her ear and looks down at the obviously blank screen. She presses the buttons on it to try to bring it back to life with no avail, and finally thrusts her phone in her coat’s pocket.

“My phone died!” Yukie yells, turning back to Kaori.

“I can see that!” Kaori yells back.

“Did you hear none of what I said?! Because I…” her voice dissolves with the sound of thunder. Kaori waits for the echoes to die down. “...And that’s how I lost the job,” Yukie meanwhile finishes.

“I’m really sorry!” Kaori says, despite having no idea what she’s talking about. All she knows is that her idiot of a girlfriend has come all the way to her place, after what she imagines was a terribly disappointing day. And now there’s a high risk of her falling sick, too.

“I’m sorry, too!” Yukie raises the wrecked bouquet again. “But I’m here now! Happy birthday!”

Kaori does not understand how Yukie’s brain works but she certainly knows it’s a brain only she can handle for now. She lets out a small laugh. 

“Thank you!” She yells. “Now get inside, you drenched fool!”

Whatever disappointment that was clouding Yukie’s face slowly starts to leave. It is replaced by a small grin. She fakes a salute at the window. 

“Yes, ma’am!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :3 leave a comment or two!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsukkisachi)!


End file.
